Demuestra que me quieres
by nicole o'conell
Summary: Están en Howarts dos jóvenes enamorados, completamente diferentes mientras uno es rubio, ojos grises, un chico calculador piensa antes de actuar y un orgulloso Slytherin. Ella es pelirroja, ojos color miel, una chica que actúa bajo sus impulsos, valiente y es una orgullosa Gryffindor. A simple vista no tiene nada en común pero es cierto que los polos opuestos se atraen.


Hacia mas de una semana que Lily se encontraba en la misma situación, con los ojos llorosos, despeinada y triste. No salia de su habitación y no hablaba con nadie y todo por culpa de EL.

Hace una semana el le había contado lo sucedido en casa de los Malfoy, aun lo recordaba.

FLASH BACK

Se encontraban en la torre de Astronomía, el le había pedido verla, tenia apenas un mes que habían regresado de las vacaciones de verano.

Llevaban ya dos años saliendo, a los Potter no les costo trabajo aceptar su relación, porque lo habían aceptado desde que el y Albus eran amigos en primer año cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador los puso en Slytherin.

Por otro lado los Malfoy se habían enojado mucho, pero despumes dijeron que solo era un encaprichamiento de su hijo, y que pronto lo olvidaría.

-De que querías hablar Scor- pregunto Lily

-Quiero terminar Lilian- dijo secamente sin darle la cara, porque sabia que si lo hacia se rendiría.

-Por que?- pregunto después de unos minutos

-No pidas explicaciones Lilian-

-Pero-

-Ya no quiero estar contigo- dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la torre de Astronomía, dejando a Lily sollozando.

A Scorpius le dolía dejarla así, pero era la única alternativa que tenia, porque sabia que si la quería debía de dejarla ser feliz, y que tuviera el futuro que alado de el nunca iba a tener. La iba a dejar tener el futuro que ella se merecía. Al contrario de el, que su futuro había estado echo desde pequeño, el debía de casarse con Caroline Zabini .

FLASH BACK END

Una semana había pasado y Lily no había mejorado, al contrari

o iba empeorando, en esa semana, ella dejo de comer, comenzó a faltar a clases fingiendo una enfermedad que nadie creía, había dejado de hablar con las personas y se había quedado todos los días en su habitación a llorar.

-Lily podrías abrir la puerta- insistía su prima Rose, que llevaba aproximadamente veinte minutos esperando.

-No-

-Lily cuando piensas salir- preguntaba ahora su prima Victoire

-Nunca-

-Lily déjame entrar- hablo ahora su hermano Albus, que acababa de llegar.

-Pasa- dijo Lily dejando a todos los presentes muy sorprendidos, ya que la mayoría llevaba de diez a veinte minutos intentando que Lily los dejara pasar, a lo que Lily se había negado. Pero era su hermano, y al no le podía negar las cosas.

Al entrar Albus se quedo sorprendido, y no solo por el aspecto de Lily, la cual traía puesta el Pijama, tenia los ojos rojos e inchados, al igual que la nariz, por el piso había esparcidos muchos pañuelos y la cama parecía que nadie la había tendido en días.

-Como estas- pregunto aunque la respuesta era obvia

-Mal- respondió con los ojos bañados de lagrimas

-Cuando piensas salir-

-No lo se, no me siento capas de verlo, sabes nunca pensé que llegaría a querer tanto a una persona, pero ahora ya no me imagino mi vida sin Scorpius alado de mi, siempre me reía de James pero ahora mírame estoy llorando por una persona- dijo Lily dejando salir sus lagrimas.

-Pequeña se que te hes difícil superarlo, pero eres la gran Lily Potter y yo no conozco una cosa o una persona a la cual no hayas superado, siempre superas todo, tal vez olvidarlo a el te cueste mas de lo debido pero nada es imposible, y quiero que salgas y le demuestres al mundo que nada puede con Lilian Luna Potter-

-Al es muy difícil, todo lo que me rodea me recuerda a el y no se si podre verlo-

-Si podrás, te costara pero para eso me tienes ami, para ayudarte cuando mas me necesitas- dijo dándole un abrazo a su hermana pequeña.

Ahora que James se había graduado, su trabajo seria proteger a su hermanita e cualquiera que intentara lastimarla. Se sentía mal al ocultarle la verdad de los echo, pero Scorpius se lo había pedido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de que Lily comiera un poco y se quedara dormida en los brazos de su hermano,se marcho hacia las mazamorras. Al llegar hay se encontró con la sala de Slytherin vacía, a excepsion de un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos grises, el cual miraba el fuego de la chimenea como si fuera lo mas interesante de su vida.

-Como esta- pregunto Scorpius, el causante de la depresión de Lily

-Muy mal, tiene los ojos rojos y estoy seguro que no ha parado de llorar en días, pero es normal si la terminaste sin darle explicasion alguna de un día para otro y así quieres que Lily este bailando de felicidad-

-Es la única alternativa que tuve, si le decía que me iba a casar con Caroline Zabini, iba a pensar que nunca la quise y que solo la utilice, cuando la única cosa que he echo bien en este mundo a sido amar a Lily con toda el alma, pero es lo mejor que he echo tarde o temprano debía de alejarme de ella-

-Tuviste otra opción, enfrentarte a tu padre, pero no lo hiciste-

-Cuando saldrá se su habitación- pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.

-Mañana, pero te pido de favor que evita encontrarte con ella, así sea en un corredor evitalo-

-Lo are-

-Y tu como te sientes- pregunto Albus

-Como quieres que me sienta, cuando le estoy haciendo daño a la persona que mas amo en este mundo, por su bien, cuando debo de casarme con la persona que menos cariño le tengo y ala cual le debo de dar un hijo y de tan solo pensar esa idea me provocan nauseas, y después me tendré que hacer cargo del negocio de mi familia y tendré que fingir ante todo el mundo que es lo que mas he soñado, cuando por dentro sufriré- respondió Scorpius.

Después de unos minutos, abrazo a su amigo y al cabo de segundo Scorpius se puso a llorar, sacando toda su frustración y dolor que sentía al herir a Lily de esa manera, pero era la unica alternativa que tenia, y también el echo de tener que casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, le dolía con toda el alma, pero no quería defraudar a su padre.

-La amo- susurro entre sollozos

-Demuéstralo Scorpius- dijo Al sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo, pues sabia que el lo necesitaba y que de todas las personas que decían ser amigos solo el lo iba a apoyar hasta el final y ahora que su amigo mas lo necesitaba Albus se negaba a dejarlo, estaría con el hasta el final porque al fin al cabo eran mejores amigos.

Y eso solo era el Inicio de todo.

Espero y les haya gustado el primer capitulo(:


End file.
